The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to stern drive units.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for mounting a propulsion leg from the transom of a boat so as to enable steering movement of the propulsion leg and vertical tilting movement of the propulsion leg for the purpose or trimming the propulsion leg to maximize propulsion efficiency.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Wanzer 2,755,766 Issued July 24, 1956, Hansson et al 3,003,311 Issued Oct. 31, 1961, Shimanckas 3,183,880 Issued May 18, 1965, MacDonald et al 3,368,517 Issued Feb. 13, 1968, Wynne 3,376,842 Issued Apr. 9, 1968, Warburton 3,403,655 Issued Oct. 1, 1968, Strang 3,841,257 Issued Oct. 15, 1974, Lohse 3,888,203 Issued June 10, 1975, Adams, et al 3,933,116 Issued Jan. 20, 1976.